1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of ‘smart’ safety gear. More particularly, the invention relates to an accessory system for ‘smart’ safety devices providing mechanical connection mechanism as well as enabling data and power interchange between a peripheral and a host wearable device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In today's manufacturing environments, workers often use various accessories such as earphones, face shield, headlamp, which attached to their head worn gear or other pieces of clothing or personal protective equipment. Current accessory attachment systems provide only means of mechanically connecting peripheral and host devices. As personal protective equipment becomes ‘smart,’ there exist a need for a simple and universal solution that allows both mechanical and electrical connectivity of the devices.